


Prismatic Ponytails

by broadbeard25



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadbeard25/pseuds/broadbeard25
Summary: Ilia and Weiss Soulmate AU





	Prismatic Ponytails

In a world where the initials of your soulmate were tattooed on your body, one would think arranged marriages would be unheard of. But this did not stop Jacques Schnee, owner of the Schnee Dust Company, from trying to marry his daughter Weiss Schnee off to a pretty, upper class boy with plenty of money. Weiss Schnee had I.A as her initials. Henry Marigold did not have either of these initials. But she had heard her dad say that maybe it was just a mistake, and trying to convince her to get to know Henry, but she didn’t want to. She didn’t like boys. She didn’t like her brother, she didn’t like her dad, and she certainly didn’t like Henry. She went to school in Atlas, and every boy she ever met wanted to get to know her, and hold her hand, and kiss her, but she didn’t want to do any of that. Not with boys, anyway. Her friends were all girls, and she often stared in awe at how soft their lips looked, and she wished she could kiss them. After she tried to convey this to her dad, he had left her with a black eye and a bitter hatred towards him, where once there had been a simple dislike. 

After constant attempts from her father to push her towards Henry, she decided to leave home. She packed a bag, and with the help of Klein, she fled. She arrived at Beacon academy and was ready to start her new life. She felt so free. She spent some time at Beacon, a happy time, with her new teammates, her friends, people she would give everything for. It was nice to have friends. She hadn’t paid any attention to her initials in quite some time, but some nights she wondered who I.A could possibly be. She wondered what they were doing. Eventually, her happiness was taken from her, and she once again found herself under the watchful eye of her father. She fled again, but was captured by bandits, until her friend Yang saved her. She was finally home again. And now she wondered once again who possessed the initials I.A, and whether or not they would ever meet.

Ilia Amitola was quite different. She didn’t have wealth, but she did have loving parents. Sadly, they both died in a dust mining accident. Ilia was in school when it happened, and she seen the other girls laugh. The girls she once called friends. All but one. Weiss Schnee. She knew Weiss wasn’t a huge fan of the faunus, but she also didn’t laugh about death. She wasn’t completely heartless. Ilia showed her true colours that day. She was angry, angrier than she ever thought possible. She fled. She ran away and joined the white fang. She met a girl called Blake Belladonna. She fell for her, and she knew she shouldn’t have. Her initials were W.S, not B.B. She was a fool, a jealous fool, and she hated herself for it. She hated everything. She hated the world for taking her parents. She was bitter about so much, but even after all of it, Blake showed her kindness. After she attacked Blake, and attempted to kill her family, Blake forgave her. She wanted to repay her, so she volunteered to follow her into the belly of the beast. To Haven academy, to defeat Adam. But first, they had to find someone very dear to Blake. A girl called Yang. Ilia felt something overwhelm her, but it wasn’t jealousy. This time, it was joy. She was happy Blake had found someone that meant so much to her. She wished it could have been her, but ultimately, she didn’t mind.

There was a knock at the door. Yang answered it, and immediately slammed it. Weiss and Ruby heard this and went to investigate.

“Yang, who was it?”

“No one.” Yang said, sweating, panting. Didn’t take a genius to know she was lying. Ruby opened the door.

“Hey Ruby.” Blake said. She didn’t know what else to say after so long. Ruby grabbed her and hugged her. She returned the gesture. It felt nice to see her friends again.

“Blake? It’s really you. I can’t believe it.” Weiss said, joining the hug. Yang looked over.

“Yang, I’m sor-“ Blake started, but never finished. Yang hugged her with such strength she thought she was going to crush her. She heard sobs, and she felt tears. They were both crying. 

“I think you two need to talk about some things.” Weiss said. They both nodded at her, and went upstairs.

“Hello. What’s your name?” Weiss asked the girl standing in the doorway.

“Uh, Ilia. I’m a friend of Blake’s.” Weiss smiled warmly at her.

“Well, come in. Would you like a drink?” she asked.

“Uh, tea, thanks.” Ilia said shyly. She sat down and Weiss quickly made some tea for her. She brought a tray over and gave her her cup.

“So, how do you know Blake?” Weiss asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Ruby excused herself and left to go check on Oscar and co.

“It’s kind of a long story. We were both in the white fang, but I went down a…darker path, to put it simply.” Weiss nodded as Ilia spoke.

“But you’ve changed, right? I’ve changed too. We all have. It’s part of life. By the way, what type of faunus are you? You don’t have any obvious traits.”

“I’m a chameleon faunus.” She changed her skin colour to blue, then green, then back. Weiss looked impressed.

“Faunus always amaze me. I’m a Schnee, so I never met many growing up. That’s how I changed. I used to be…well, racist. But Blake helped me change. I owe her a lot.” She took another sip of her coffee.

“Blake helped me change too. I never once thought I’d be having a chat with a Schnee, yet here I am.” Weiss pondered for a minute before speaking.

“Do you have any good stories about you and Blake? I’m sorry if that’s a bit pressing, I’m just kinda nosy.”

“Well, I actually used to have a crush on her, even though my initials are W.S, not B.B.” Ilia blushed as she spoke.

“Really? Those are my initials. What’s your full name?” Weiss asked.

“Ilia Amitola.” Weiss almost choked.

“Those are the initials on my tattoo…”

They both sat in silence for a bit, before leaving the table and avoiding each other until tomorrow.

 

Weiss woke up somewhat late, and dragged herself downstairs. She was greeted with her teammates and Ilia all staring at her with a look of concern.

“What? Did I do something?” she said, worry in her voice.

“Kind of. We noticed that you and Ilia were acting awkward around each other yesterday. We know you both have rocky pasts, Ilia with Schnees and Weiss with Faunus. So we have decided to intervene.” They opened a door, and motioned for them to go in. They complied, and were immediately met with a slammed door and the sound of a lock.

“Yang?” Weiss asked. She tried the door. Locked.

“You guys can sort it out with no worries of outside interference. We’ll check back every ten minutes.”

Weiss was too tired for this. She needed her coffee. She didn’t have it though, so she took a seat across from Ilia. Silence. Neither knew what to say. Eventually Weiss broke the silence.

“So…we have each other’s initials tattooed on our bodies, as a birthmark. What are we gonna do about it?”

“I don’t know.” Ilia said. Weiss looked at her lips, and immediately remembered all those years ago.

“Did you go to school in Atlas?” Ilia nodded in response.

They had been friends. Years ago. Weiss had looked at her lips back then as well, and she thought of how soft they looked. She closed her eyes, and moved forward, and before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing her. 

She loved being right. Ilia’s lips were as soft as marshmallows, softer and sweeter than Weiss ever dreamed. She waited for Ilia to push her away, but she didn’t. She pulled her closer instead, their lips clashing together again and again, stopping only for air. Ilia remembered Weiss from back then, how she hadn’t laughed at her parents deaths, and she remembered her parents and how they said they would love her and her soulmate regardless of who they were, or what they had done in the past, and she felt tears spill down her face, and she felt at peace. They parted, and Weiss smiled at her warmly, and wiped the tears from her face. Ilia should have loathed a Schnee, but she didn’t. She had just met her and already she trusted her. She knew that this was her soulmate.

The door behind them opened, and Yang and Blake seen them kissing each other, and they both just smiled, before backing away and closing the door. They’d earned this.


End file.
